


now imagine callum kissing ben’s chest...

by thegreystar



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Art, Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Callum Highway, Canon, Episodes, FanFic Inspired, Fanart, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, PWP, Smut, Teenage Drama, artwork, ballum - Freeform, fanfic fanart, romantic, starsdahb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreystar/pseuds/thegreystar
Summary: series of drawings of ballum in different situations by yours truly
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway & Ben Mitchell, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 20
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> drawnig inspired by siennablake

[x](https://siennablake.tumblr.com/post/632532789307359232/now-imagine-callum-kissing-bens-chest-while)


	2. On the bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I manage to finally do a nsfw artwork ;) I haven't done nsfw in a long time but I think we have been deprived since the pandemic of some loving and I need to put some practice in.

come say hi on my tumblr [starsdahb](https://starsdahb.tumblr.com/)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some have requested but I am only going to finish the ones I got before. I will be offering commissions. leave a comment tell me what you think. I also have a kofi if you would like to support. thanks <3

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually make this a series where I just dump my art here.


End file.
